helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanada Minami
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 153cm |genres = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-Present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-Present) |label = Girls Record Co. |group = Nijiiro Musume |generation = 1st Generation |debutsingle = Niji no Ressha / LOVE Shugyou / Aozora Kataomoi |lastsingle = |join = January 1, 2018 |mcolor = |days = |acts = Nijiiro Musume, Hello!Project DIVAS. |group1 = Hello!Project DIVAS. |generation1 = 23rd Generation |join1 = June 21, 2015 |graduate1 = January 1, 2018 |days1 = 2 years, 6 months, 11 days }} Sanada Minami (真田南) is a Japanese idol signed to as sub-leader of Nijiiro Musume. Sanada was originally introduced as a Hello!Project DIVAS. on June 21, 2015. History Early Life Sanada Minami was born on February 26, 2002, in Aichi, Japan, to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Prior to joining Girls Division, Sanada studied dance at a Tokyo dance center for 12 years. 2015 On June 21, Sanada was introduced as a DIVAS. member alongside side Yuzuki Nana, Hayashi Rikako, and Nomura Aiko. Sanada participated as a back-up dancer for Ka-wa-ii!'s fall tour, alongside Yuzuki Nana. 2016 In March, Sanada was chosen as one of the DIVAS. to featured in the indies single, Eyes on Me. 2018 On January 1, it was announced that Sanada would become a member of the new group, Nijiiro Musume. She would join twelve other girls. On August 27, Sanada released her first solo DVD, Greeting ~Sanada Minami~. 2019 On February 26, Sanada will hold her 17th Birthday FC event. Personal Life Family= Sanada has an older sister and younger brother. |-|Education= When Sanada Minami joined Hello!Project DIVAS., she was a 2nd year middle school student. As of April 2018, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Sanada Minami has acquired: *'Yuzuki Nana:' Sanada is close friends with Cloud 9 member and fellow DIVAS. generation mate, Yuzuki Nana. *'Goto Katsumi:' Sanada is good friends with fellow Nijiiro Musume member, Goto Katsumi. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Sanada Minami: *'Micchan' (みっちゃん): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello!Project DIVAS.. *'Mimii' (みみい): Official nickname, given to her since joining Nijiiro Musume. *'Minari' (ミナリ): Used by other members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sanada Minami (真田南) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 153cm *'Zodiac:' *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-06-21: Hello!Project DIVAS. member **2018-01-01: Nijiiro Musume member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2015-06-21: Member *'Nijiiro Musume Image Color:' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello!Project DIVAS. (2015-2018) **Nijiiro Musume (2018-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Reading, song writing *'Specialties:' Hip hop dancing *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Food:' Fried chicken *'Favorite Sports:' Tennis, baseball *'Charm Points:' Eyes *'Motto:' "Never give in." *'Looks Up To:' Mahiro Rima, Sayashi Riho, Saito Kotomi Discography Participated in Nijiiro Musume Singles #Niji no Ressha / LOVE Shugyou / Aozora Kataomoi (Debut) #Erande Rainbow / Hana to Chire! / Hatsukoi Dorobou #Daijoubu! / Catch You, Catch Me / Kagayaki no Jibun #Woo Woo / Kimi no Hitomi wa Planetarium / Heartgata Virus Digital Singles #Eien Pressure (Pre-Debut) #Hetappi Wink (Pre-Debut) #SODA POP #Hohoemi, I LIKE IT! #Buddy #Jibun de Odoro #MOVING FORWARD! Hello!Project DIVAS. Singles #Eyes on Me (debut/final) Works DVDS #2018.08.27 Greeting ~Sanada Minami~ (Greeting～真田南～) (E-Hello!) Trivia *Her DIVAS. rival was Yuzuki Nana. While the two were friends, Sanada considered Yuzuki to be more well rounded than she was. *Her goal in 2018 Category:Nijiiro Musume Category:Nijiiro Musume Members Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:23rd Generation DIVAS. Category:Births in 2002 Category:February Births Category:Purple Member Color